Guys don't like me
by Boston Song
Summary: Stiles Stilinski solía preguntarse muchas cosas sobre la vida. Su cerebro hiperactivo nunca le dejaba en paz. Pero la más impoimportante de todas sus interrogantes en ese momento era: ¿Qué cojones había hecho él para que su ex novio y Derek Hale se estuvieran a punto de enfrentar a puño limpio en una discoteca rodeados de todos sus amigos


_**Notas:**_

Al principio pensaba hacer esta historia como basada a una canción que lleva el mismo nombre. Pero mientras más la iba escribiendo, más me di cuenta de que era que realmente mucho con la canción no tenía que ver. Aun así decidí dejarle el nombre, porque original no se nace.

De todas formas, y si alguien le interesa aunque sea solo para escuchar algo mientras leen, les dejo aquí el link de la canción.

watch?v=zKIiZHfhzLk

Admito no ser muy buena escritora/redactora, pero si les llego a gustar, sería agradable saberlo.

Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, todos son propiedad intelectual de Jeff Davis y MTV.

* * *

**Guys don't like me**

Mieczyslaw "Stiles" Stilinski solía preguntarse muchas cosas sobre la vida. Cómo por qué algunas cosas llevaban el nombre que llevaban. O si las criaturas sobrenaturales que salían en las películas de ficción eran reales o no. O por qué su padre no podía ceñirse a la dieta que él con tanto esmero y cariño le preparaba. Su cerebro hiperactivo nunca le dejaba en paz. Pero la más importante de todas sus interrogantes en ese momento era: ¿Qué había hecho él para que Theo Raeken (alias su ex novio) y Derek Hale (alias el buenorro del pueblo), se estuvieran a punto de enfrentar a puño limpio en una discoteca rodeados de todos sus amigos?

Si lo pensaba con detenimiento, la razón de probablemente todo aquel desastre de noche, podría remontarse a dos semanas atrás, cuando su fiel amigo y hermano de la vida, Scott, había aparecido de golpe en el asiento frente a él en la biblioteca.

– Vamos, amigo, di que sí.

Stiles bajo el libro de historia en el que milagrosamente había logrado centrar su atención durante más de una hora. Miro a su amigo con expresión de hastío.

– Ya te dije que no estoy de ánimos, Scotty – dijo esperando que su voz sonará más a cansancio que a molestia. Era la vez número treinta que Scott le venía con aquello en la semana, y apenas estaban a martes.

– Lo sé, pero… Vamos, lo vas a pasar bien.

El pálido Stilinski le vio como si le hubiera crecido otra cabeza.

– Claro, porque no hay nada mejor que ir a un club con tu ex novio y con el sujeto que te tira los tejos (aunque realmente no lo hace), sujeto al que por cierto, tu ex novio odia en demasía. Mira que en verdad no sé cómo es que me estoy negando a algo así – Scott rodó los ojos hasta ponerlos en blanco.

Pero él sabía, _igual que todos los demás_, que nadie podía culpar a Stiles por ello.

Después de todo, Theo le había terminado hace apenas una semana luego de que Derek (quién estaba hasta el tope en alcohol y había caído bajo las provocaciones de Erica Reyes), había confesado casi a voz en grito que estaba enamorado de Stiles, en la última fiesta de Lydia. Y el mismo Stilinski quien debido a la sorpresa y la incredulidad no había respondido nada… Bueno, aquello Raeken no se lo tomo _nada bien_.

Y aunque todos sabían que era una verdadera tontería y pésima excusa para terminar, Theo lo había hecho de todos modos.

Sorprendentemente, y aun cuando Stiles estaba dolido en formas que ni siquiera sabía que podía llegar a estar, el chico se lo estaba tomando bastante bien, actuando como si nada hubiera pasado. Bueno, al menos en parte.

Scott y los demás le daban más espacio que antes, y se portaban más amables con él incluso.

Theo no le hablaba cuando se lo cruzaba en la escuela, ignoraba sus mensajes y llamadas, y hasta cuando Scott o Liam querían sacar el tema, el rubio pasaba de ellos olímpicamente.

Y vale que Stiles entendía en parte el hecho de que si la persona que hizo que tu pareja superará a su antiguo amor de la escuela (alias Lydia Martin) mucho antes de que tu aparecieras en su vida, se emborrachara como una cuba y le declarará su amor, y tu pareja no hiciera nada al respecto, podía llegar a molestar un poco, es decir, ya una situación similar había ocurrido hace unos años con Allison, Scott y Kira… pero aquello era ridículo.

Más aun si aclarábamos que Derek y Stiles nunca habían tenido nada, salvo una extraña amistad donde predominaban el sarcasmo y los insultos. Por lo cual, Stiles seguía sin entender aquella declaración de amor.

– Tal vez sea una buena oportunidad – comento Scott con aquellos ojos de cachorrito que sólo utilizaba cuando estaba desesperado – Podrían hablar las cosas y tal vez arreglarlas.

Stiles tuvo que en serio contenerse para no soltar el bufido de exasperación que todo su ser clamaba por liberar.

– Pasaría de mi, Scott. Igual que ha estado haciéndolo toda la semana.

– No si nosotros estamos ahí. Tal vez pueda ignorarte a ti, pero no podrá hacerlo con todos.

– Sólo harán que se moleste – y a pesar de lo dicho, la verdad es que le divirtió un poco, Theo era muy fácil de hacer enojar.

– Lo sé – sonrió igual que su amigo – Pero Raeken debe dejar de ser un idiota.

Y aquello sí que hizo reír a Stiles, ganándose malas miradas de los demás usuarios de la biblioteca. No podía negarlo, adoraba a su mejor amigo, y más cuando éste insistía en ayudarlo con su patética vida amorosa. Si hasta le daban ganas a veces de besarle las mejillas.

Así que, aún cuando no estaba nada convencido de aquello, termino aceptando la invitación. Ya si Theo le perdonaba como si no (que en realidad él no había hecho nada), se podría poner hasta la puta con alcohol y morir feliz al día siguiente con la resaca.

– ¿De quién fue todo este plan, por cierto? – pregunto mientras salían de la biblioteca rumbo a química.

– ¿Qué acaso no puede ser mío? – intento hacerse el ofendido el moreno. El de lunares solo se dedico a mirarle hasta que suspiro – Lydia y Allison.

– Las mujeres son malvadas.

El sábado por la noche de dos semanas después, y aun cuando el menor de los Stilinski seguía sin estar seguro de todo aquello, se encontraban todos frente a la entrada de la discoteca, esperando a que Derek (quién era el único mayor y con dinero suficiente para sobornar) volviera con las entradas para todos. Y también dicho sea de paso, esperar a que Theo Raeken hiciera su dichosa aparición.

Liam y Malia le habían asegurado de que a pesar de que el rubio se hubiera puesto algo borde al principio, había terminado aceptando el ir. Pero hacía más de media hora que todos habían llegado y él no daba señales de aparecer.

Scott quien hablaba animadamente con Kira y Hayden veía a su amigo cada cinco minutos, en búsqueda de alguna señal de que su estado de ánimo no fuera el mejor o algo por el estilo ante la ausencia de Raeken. Pero Stiles sólo se encogía de hombros cada tanto, porque si bien se encontraba algo nervioso, y no mentiría diciendo que no se sentiría decepcionado si el rubio no aparecía… la verdad es que no le sorprendería en nada.

Le había estado ignorando por dos semanas. ¿Qué esperaban?

– Hey.

Stiles pego un salto y llevo la mano al pecho. Su corazón estaba a punto de dejar de funcionar por dos razones:

1- Que Theo realmente si había aparecido y le sonreía brillante y cálidamente.

2- Que su ex pareja había cogido el mal hábito de todos sus amigos de aparecer de la nada y provocarle un infarto del susto.

Aun así, Stiles no negaba la felicidad sentía al ver al más alto allí.

– Hola. Cómo – la pregunta murió en el aire al ver la mueca de desagrado de Theo. ¿Y ahora qué narices le picaba a éste?

Sintió un leve toque en el hombro. Tras él, Derek Hale le extendía un par de pulseras de papel color verde fluorescente.

Oh, con que eso era.

Tomo los brazaletes y le dio una tímida sonrisa al moreno, siendo plenamente consciente de cómo su ex le taladraba la cabeza al mayor con la mirada. Le extendió un brazalete a Theo y luego procedió a colocarse el suyo.

Se sentía extremadamente nervioso justo en ese momento.

Derek le observo fijamente hasta que hubo terminado de colocarse correctamente la tira de papel sobre la muñeca y luego giró su mirada hasta Raeken.

El aire era tan denso que podrían cortarlo con tan solo un hilo.

Al final, Hale sólo se encogió de hombros y dio media vuelta para caminar hasta donde se encontraban su hermana e Isaac.

Stiles le siguió con la mirada unos segundos para luego voltear hacia su ex pareja, quién tenía la vista clavada en Derek.

– Odio a Liam por convencerme de esto.

Sería bonito decir que el resto de la noche no volvió a ser incomoda… pero aquello sería una enorme mentira.

La discoteca contaba con dos pisos. El primero estaba conformado por la barra y la pista de baile, la cual era increíblemente grande. Y el segundo estaba compuesto por varias mesas circulares y algunos reservados con cortinas que se hallaban hasta el fondo, para darle intimidad a las parejas. El grupo acogió rápidamente una de las mesas grandes del local. Y para mala suerte (o tal vez un plan malvado ideado por Lydia, Isaac y Allison), Stiles quedó sentado entre Theo y Derek. Aquello estaba más allá de lo incómodo, y la sonrisa llena de burla de Erica no ayudaba en lo más mínimo.

Aunque si había algo de lo cual estaba agradecido Stiles, era que ni Theo ni el mayor de los Hale habían hecho ningún comentario al respecto. No que eso hiciera desaparecer su incomodidad, pero era un alivio. En algún punto Isaac y Boyd, siendo ayudados por los gemelos, habían ido por bebidas para todos. Raeken se hallaba hablando con Malia quien estaba al frente, mientras que Derek se enfrascaba en una conversación con Scott y Liam. Lydia y Allison hablaban de vengan a saber ustedes que con Kira. Cora se mofaba de Isaac por alguna tontería del rubio, quien era igualmente picado por Erica, con Boyd a su lado aun cuando el de tez morena no dijera nada. Aiden hablaba con su hermano y Danny. Mason y Hayden conversaban a un lado de Liam. Y él por su parte, sólo escuchaba a los demás hablar mientras resistía la necesidad de morderse las uñas y rogaba a todos los dioses que el tiempo se desvaneciera en el aire para que llegará rápido la hora de irse.

Cuando finalmente se rindió ante sus impulsos, llevo una de sus uñas a la boca, olvidando por completo que Theo solía darle "leves" manotazos cuando le veía hacer eso.

Pudo observar por el filo del ojo, como el rubio ya levantaba una mano en su dirección.

– Es un muy mal hábito, no te queda nada bien, la verdad.

La mano de Theo se detuvo antes de si quiera llegar a levantarse por completo.

Stiles (y podía jurar que toda la mesa aunque no era realmente consciente de ello) paró en seco al escucharlo. Volteó el rostro hacia Derek quien le veía sin expresión alguna después de hablarle.

Bajo las atentas miradas de todos, solo atino a alejar su mano de la boca y asentir quedamente con la cabeza, antes de alejar su vista de aquellos hipnotizantes ojos verdes y empinarse su trago hasta el fondo. Los demás optaron por volver a sus conversaciones y fingir que no habían prestado atención a ello. Por el rabillo del ojo pudo notar como Theo volvía a tener sus manos sobre las rodillas y las apretaba fuertemente en puños mientras intentaba reanudar su conversación Malia.

Sabía que el rubio seguramente estaba molesto. Cuando empezaron a salir, Theo optaba por tácticas suaves como aquella para evitar que Stiles se quedará sin uñas, pero el de lunares nunca le hacía ni el menor caso. De ahí la costumbre de los manotazos anti mordeduras de uñas.

Razón más que suficiente para que Stiles estuviera nuevamente en su burbuja de incomodidad. Aquella noche estaba siendo un conjunto de momentos incómodos más allá de los que alguna vez en su vida creyó posible tener. Y aun le faltaba noche.

Y fue justo en ese momento cuando estuvo a nada de declararle amor eterno a Cora Hale. La castaña a verle en apuros se había levantado rauda y veloz, atravesando sin delicadeza ni permiso a sus amigos para halar de él hasta la pista de baile.

Estuvo al menos cinco canciones bailando solo con Cora, hasta que el ricitos de oro de Isaac, Aiden y Lydia se les unieron. Dejaba que su cuerpo que se moviera al ritmo de la música, despejando su mente de los problemas que le esperaban en el piso de arriba, meneando sus caderas junto a sus amigos. Vale, tal vez la noche no estaba tan perdida.

Cuando volvieron a los reservados una hora y media después, Theo hablaba con Scott sobre venga a saber uno, y Derek se hallaba en el otro extremo entre Allison y Erica; Malia y Kira probablemente estaban en la parte de abajo junto a Liam y Hayden, igual que Ethan y Danny; Boyd y Mason hablaban tranquilamente entre ellos.

Aprovechando que nadie había reparado aun en su regreso, la pelirroja del grupo tiro de él hasta un rincón, dando ligeras miradas hacia la mesa de donde habían huido.

Cuando estuvo a punto de preguntar a cuento de que había venido aquello, la chica habló.

– Raeken es un verdadero idiota.

Stiles no pudo evitar sonreír ante eso. Bien era sabido por todos que su mejor amiga odiaba a Theo desde antes incluso que empezará a salir con Stilinski. La razón de este odio no era comprensible para nadie, a Lydia simplemente no le agradaba, y siempre alegaba que él terminaría lastimando a su mejor amigo por cualquier estúpida cosa. La verdad es que, visto lo visto aquellas últimas semanas, Stiles se contenía para darle la razón a la rubia.

– Entiendo que hayan sido pareja por un buen tiempo y eso, pero en serio Stiles, que no sé que le viste a ese idiota – frunció el ceño y colocó sus manos en la cadera.

– A ti también te gustan los idiotas, Lydia – comento queriendo recordarle a su querida amiga su relación de años con el imbécil de Whittemore, y cuando Aiden había actuado como un verdadero cabrón al principio de su relación.

– Yo admito no ser miel sobre hojuelas. Pero tú – le apuntó con el dedo – Eres un puto encanto. Sinceramente, eres el chico más lindo y adorable del mundo. ¡Si hasta eras capaz de bajar el cielo y las estrellas si Raeken te lo pedía! En cambio, él ni siquiera te ha dirigido la palabra desde que entramos.

Stiles se echó a reír verdaderamente divertido por la situación. O al menos hasta que la diversión fue mermando lentamente a la amargura. No podía negar que Lydia tenía razón. No es que él albergará esperanzas de que Theo le dijera aquella misma noche que aún le amaba y que quería que volvieran, pero al menos esperaba algo más aparte del "Hey" de hace horas. Incluso pensaba que con estar Derek presente, Theo se mostrará más atento con él.

Error.

Empezaba a poner en duda si realmente conocía a su ex.

– Deberías salir con Derek.

El sonido del cuello de Stiles al girarse sonó verdaderamente preocupante. Su expresión de incredulidad era digna de una fotografía.

– ¿Cómo dices?

Lydia rodó los ojos.

– Que deberías salir con Derek.

Stiles parpadeo y boqueo varias veces.

– ¿Por qué?

– Oh, no lo sé. Tal vez porque él te gustaba antes de que empezarás con Raeken, ahora estas soltero y él te declaro su amor hace semanas. No suena tan mal – se encogió simplemente de hombros y echó parte de su cabello hacia atrás. Stiles entrecerró los ojos. Tal vez aquella fuera una oportunidad de averiguar la verdad.

– Ahora que sacas ese tema a relucir – miró disimuladamente a la mesa donde volvían a estar todos sus amigos – ¿Por qué carajos Derek dijo aquello en tu fiesta?

– ¿Por qué le gustas tal vez?

Stiles giro la cabeza y llevo las manos hacia arriba con desesperación, ganándose la mirada confundida de la pelirroja.

– Vamos, Lydia. Conozco a Derek desde hace casi tres años, y en todo ese tiempo sólo nos hemos insultado y tratado con sarcasmo, apenas se puede considerar que somos amigos, o amigos que casi no se soportan. No tiene ningún sentido que yo le guste.

– Si las cosas son así, ¿entonces por qué tú gustabas de él? – Stiles quedó de piedra ante ello. Había sido un golpe bajo - No tienes una respuesta, ¿verdad? – negó con la cabeza – Entonces… si tú no tienes una respuesta para ello, ¿Por qué Derek si debería tenerla? Estas cosas sólo suceden, Stiles.

El chico se dejo caer hasta quedar de cuclillas en el piso, la espalda pegada a la pared.

– ¿Sabes desde cuando está así? – susurro.

Lydia imito a su amigo hasta quedar en la misma posición.

– Según lo que me conto Erica… se dio cuenta poco después de terminar con Jennifer.

– ¡Pero eso fue mucho antes de que empezará a salir con Theo!

Su mejor amiga se encogió de hombros.

– Nunca dije que Derek fuera muy brillante.

Stiles llevo las manos a su cabello y daba tirones a los cortos mechones, mientras cerraba los ojos y lanzaba sonidos de frustración.

Derek Hale le había gustado al cabo de unos meses después de conocerlo. Aquel sujeto que se paseaba con su chaqueta de cuero por el pueblo y siempre miraba a todos como si quisiera desgarrarles la garganta con los dientes, se había convertido sin que nadie supiera a cuento de qué, en un amigo muy cercano de Scott, y por ende, en parte de la vida de Stiles. Porque todo amigo de Scott, era amigo de Stilinski.

Luego había empezado a frecuentar a aquel trío extraño de Isaac, Erica y Boyd, los cuales eran compañeros (y una rara especie de amigos) del de lunares, lo cual hacía que se vieran más a menudo cuando pasaba a recogerlos de vez en cuando por la escuela. Y luego había venido Cora, la hermana menor de Derek, quien aun nadie entendía bien el por qué, pero había terminado volviéndose cercana a Stiles.

Y si bien Stiles no entendía en un principio como su vida social había cambiado tanto, tampoco se quejaba. Descubrió que era agradable tener tantos amigos, e incluso se sentía cómodo y feliz cada vez que discutía con Derek. Así que, para cuando se dio cuenta de sus sentimientos por el mayor, la verdad es que no hizo mucho por intentar cambiarlos, aunque tampoco los admitió de buenas a primeras.

Por aquel entonces Derek salía con una de sus profesoras, Jennifer. Aquella relación salió en serio mal cuando la mujer resulto ser alguien verdaderamente desagradable. Pero incluso en esos momentos, Stiles solo se mantuvo al margen, pensando que el Hale no quería que nadie lo consolara.

Dos meses después de aquello, Theo había vuelto al pueblo después de casi siete años. Y lo primero que había hecho el rubio, fue intentar recuperar su amistad con McCall y lanzarle los tejos a Stiles. Decir que aquello fue raro en su momento, es decir poco.

Luego Derek había empezado a salir con Braeden, una morena de buenas curvas pero con una cicatriz que la hacía lucir en serio intimidante. La pareja perfecta para Derek. Al cabo de unos meses después de eso, Stiles empezó a darse cuenta de que en realidad, Raeken no le resultaba del todo indiferente. Y con el paso de las semanas, notaba como poco a poco dejaba de prestarle atención a Derek, para pasar a sonreír por el recuerdo o algún mensaje de Theo.

El día que Derek termino con Braeden, fue el mismo día en que Stiles accedió a una cita con Theo para que tal podía ir las cosas. Y de aquello había pasado más o menos año y medio.

Stiles quería pensar que aunque Derek le hubiera dicho sobre sus sentimientos en aquel entonces, le hubiera rechazado y seguido su vida con Theo… pero la verdad es que no estaba para nada seguro.

Había ido aquella noche para intentar arreglar las cosas y tal vez volver con Theo, porque admitía que el chico seguía provocándole cálidas sensaciones en el cuerpo. Pero cuando Derek le había reñido tan tranquilamente por morderse las uñas, su cabeza volvió a llenarse de pensamientos sobre él. Y aun cuando había querido despejarse, todo el rato que estuvo bailando con Cora y los demás, su hiperactivo cerebro se dividía recordar los momentos con su ahora ex pareja, y en las tontas discusiones a base de burlas con Derek, y en la declaración de amor de este último.

Joder, ¿Desde cuán él, Stiles Stilinski, tenía esos problemas?

Lydia, para quien aquella posición era de lo más incómoda, se coloco de pie y le extendió una mano para ayudarle a incorporarse.

– Vamos – dijo una vez estuvo en pie – Tanto como si vuelves con Raeken como si no, no voy a dejar que se te arruine la noche – le guiño un ojo y empezó a tirar de él hasta la esa, donde saludo a todos con una brillante sonrisa marca Martin.

Stiles no quería volver a repetir el martirio de tener que estar junto a Theo o Derek, así que ocupo el espacio libre junto a Malia seguido por Lydia, con la resolución de no volver a levantarse a menos que fuera para bailar con alguna de sus amigas o para largarse a casa.

Pero, de nuevo, nada en la vida era como él quería.

– ¿Qué demonios te pasa, Reyes? – la voz de su ex le llamo la atención. Theo tenía cara de querer abalanzarse sobre Erica quien estaba frente a él, mientras se pasaba una mano por la rodilla. Solo entonces fue consciente de que el pie enfundado en un tacón de aguja de la chica estaba muy cerca de la pierna del rubio.

Stiles sabía que lo único que estaba haciendo que Theo se controlará, era que Erica era una mujer.

– Por favor, Raeken, todos sabemos que hacemos aquí. Tú y Stiles tienen _cosas_ de las que _hablar_, así que hágannos un favor… y hablen.

Todos miraron la escena boquiabiertos y expectantes, mientras que el de lunares solo quería que la tierra se lo tragase.

– ¿Y por qué hablaría con Stiles de esos _asuntos pendientes_ delante de ustedes? – Stiles tenía que darle la razón aunque una parte de él no quería.

– Porque a menos que mi memoria me falle, le has estado evitando como un idiota todo este tiempo. Así que era esto o nada – la rubia simplemente se encogió de hombros.

El de ojos azules volteo en su dirección con enfado.

– ¿Esto es en serio, Mieczylaw?

Oír su nombre con aquella amargura le revolvía el estomago.

Pudo notar como una mirada verde le veía de reojo por unos segundos.

Scott se puso en pie, levantando las manos en muestra de paz.

– Vamos, Theo, no la pagues con él. Todo fue idea de nosotros, cada vez que están solos en la escuela, pasas de él. Pensamos que si estábamos todos juntos, no huirías.

Oh, si antes Theo parecía molesto, ahora lucía como si quisiera matar a alguien.

– ¿Me estás diciendo cobarde? – se puso en pie y salió del circulo de la mesa. Camino frente a ella dando vueltas mientras pasaba las manos por su cabello, para luego bajarlas y apretarlas a sus costados, una y otra vez, algo que Stiles conocía muy bien, solo hacía cuando quería calmarse - ¿Quieren que hable con Stiles? Muy bien, lo haré – se detuvo frente a todos, colocando ambas manos sobre la mesa, inclinando su cuerpo hacia adelante, la vista fija en Stilinski – No sé si aun puedo decir que te amo – golpe directo al estomago. Sin poder evitarlo le salió algo similar a un quejido lastimero; Malia a su lado tuvo que contenerse para no ceder al impulso de protección y cubrirlo con su cuerpo, o abalanzarse directamente sobre el rubio – Pero si te quiero, y claro que quiero recuperar lo nuestro. Lo único que pido – levanto el brazo izquierdo y apunto con un dedo hacia Derek, quien ni se inmuto ante el gesto – Es digas aquí y ahora, que rechazas los sentimientos de Hale.

La mesa era un grupo variopinto de expresiones divididas en reglones.

Scott, Lydia, Malia y Cora, le veían con el ceño fruncido y notables ganas de partirle la boca a Raeken. Isaac y Erica le veían con cierta burla… ¡Hasta Boyd estaba sonriendo!  
Aiden y Allison fruncían igualmente el ceño y trataban de contener a sus parejas. Kira, Danny y Ethan miraban todo con incredulidad. Liam, Hayden y Mason se encogían en sus asientos con algo de miedo. Stiles parecía que de un momento a otro iba a romper a llorar o a gritar por la ira. Y Derek… bueno Derek veía todo con una mezcla de aburrimiento y sorpresa.

– A ver si entendí bien, ¿todo esto de que rompieran y demás, es por qué Stiles nunca me respondió?

Aquel comentario seguido del bufido que claramente significa "menuda idiotez" del mayor de los Hale, consiguió que todos apartaran la vista de Theo y la centraran en él, incrédulos de todo aquello.

Raeken arrugo todo el rostro en ira, bajo la mano con la que había estado apuntando a Derek, formándola en un puño y golpeando la mesa, sobresaltándoles.

– No soy idiota, Hale, sé que Stiles aun siente algo por ti – aquello consiguió que al de lunares se le secara la garganta.

– Tal vez, pero si no respondió, es porque prefería estar contigo, ¿no? – Aquello descoloco momentáneamente a Theo – No digo que seas idiota, Raeken, pero sí inmaduro.

Nadie pudo detener el golpe que impacto en toda la nariz de Derek.  
Theo se echó para atrás casi de inmediato, inseguro de haber sido él mismo quien le golpeo.  
Entre Boyd, Isaac y Stiles tuvieron que detener a Erica y Cora, quienes ya estaban dispuestas a lanzarse contra el rubio.

Todos pararon en seco al escuchar el rugido casi animal de parte de Derek.

Si Theo había lucido como si fuera a matar a alguien unos segundos atrás, Derek parecía listo justo en ese momento para cometer un genocidio con sus propias manos.

Theo no iba a salir con vida de aquella discoteca.

Derek se puso en pie haciendo alarde de su altura (porque si bien ellos le llegaban a la punta de la nariz, el moreno seguía siendo alto), los músculos tensos, la nariz sangrante, los dientes apretados de la ira.

Avanzo a la par que Theo retrocedía, y justo antes de llegar al barandal de la planta, se detuvieron. Una vez que estuvieron cerca, el moreno le atino un derechazo en la mejilla, que si bien pareció fuerte, solo hizo que Theo trastrabillara un poco hacia atrás. Y aunque tal vez el golpe no le hizo realmente daño, si encendió su enfado de nuevo.

Raeken tomo a Derek de las solapas de su chaqueta, y antes de que cualquiera pudiera preverlo, le soltó un rodillazo en el estomago.

La pelea continuo acrecentándose, entre golpes que lucían realmente dolorosos de parte de Theo, y golpes que apenas parecían mover al rubio por parte de Derek. El moreno ya tenía un golpe en la mejilla, a ambos les sangraba la nariz y el labio inferior.

En algún momento, Lydia y Malia habían construido un escudo humano alrededor de Stiles, quien se removía nervioso intentando salir de entre sus amigas.

Justo cuando Theo parecía querer acertarle otro rodillazo al estomago, llegaron los de seguridad.  
Stiles no sabía a qué divinidad darle las gracias, pero no le importaba.

Ambos chicos fueron arrastrados fuera del local seguidos por todos sus amigos.

Una vez fuera y bajo las miradas cotillas de las personas que esperaban en la fila para poder entrar, los chicos se aglomeraron en círculo sobre Derek, checando el estado en el que se encontraba.

Theo se había recostado en una pared algo lejana a ellos, mientras tapaba su nariz y echaba la cabeza hacia atrás.

Dejando a sus amigos a un lado, y aún bajo la mirada preocupada de su mejor amigo, Stiles avanzo hacia el rubio. Coloco una mano en su hombro.

– ¿Te encuentras bien? – vale, que sabía que era una pregunta estúpida.

– Ese imbécil me rompió la nariz.

– Bueno, siendo justos, tú se la rompiste primero – intento no reírse.

Theo movió el rostro rápidamente, sorprendiéndolo y clavando su azul mirada en él. Aun sangraba un poco por la nariz.

– Lo que dije allá, de que aun gustas de él – Stiles rogó porque su estremecimiento no haya sido notorio – Sé sonaba como alguien celoso, pero… no estaba equivocado, ¿verdad?

La mano que había mantenido sobre su hombro cayó a su lado.

– Vine hoy para intentar arreglar las cosas contigo – suspiro y subió sus manos hasta su cabello para darle ligeros tirones – Si no te hubieras puesto así… bien que no estaba realmente de acuerdo con esta idea, pero…

– No me estás respondiendo.

Stiles detuvo el martirio sobre su cabello y giro un poco sobre sus pies, para quedar de perfil y observar a sus amigos. Seguían alrededor de Derek, quien se mantenía en pie con ayuda de Boyd; Allison limpiaba e intentaba detener el sangrado de su nariz con un pañuelo, Kira ponía una bandita sobre su ceja, en un corte que no había notado. Los ojos verdes estaban fijos en ellos. Volvió la vista hacia su ex. Theo en serio había salido muy bien parado de todo aquello.

– No lo sé.

– Stiles.

– No lo sé.

– Mieczyslaw.

– He dicho que no lo sé, con un demonio – repitió por última vez verdaderamente molesto. Cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho.

Theo le observo intensamente por un rato que se le antojo realmente largo, sólo para después sonreír. Sonreír como cuando empezaba a cortejarle. Aquello descoloco increíblemente a Stiles.

Sin embargo su sonrisa se apagó cuando volvió la vista a los demás. Volvió a mirar hacia arriba.

– Te amo – Stiles casi se cae de la impresión – Sé que allá dentro dije que no sabía si podía decirlo aun, pero estaba enfadado. La verdad es que nunca deje de hacerlo. Y sé que fui un idiota al terminarte sólo por no responder a Derek… pero tenía miedo.

– ¿Miedo de qué? – oh, sí que estaba confundido en ese momento, y la sonrisa de Theo no ayudaba a la situación.

– Los meses antes de que termináramos, ibas mucho al loft de Hale – coloco una mano frente al rostro de Stiles cuando le vio intenciones de replicar – Sé bien que era porque ayudabas a Cora con cálculo, pero aunque tú no te dieras cuenta de los sentimientos de Hale para contigo en ese entonces, no quiere decir que los demás estuviéramos ciegos – sonrió cuando vio los ojos de su ex pareja abrirse con mesura.

– Momento… ¡¿Tú lo sabías?!

– Claro – se encogió de hombros – De la misma manera que sé que Lydia junto a Cora planeaban maneras o razones para las cuales te quedarás a solas con él cuando ibas – Stiles parpadeo varias veces. Así que por eso su amiga se desaparecía tan seguido cuando él iba. Se sentía levemente engañado – Nunca me preocupe, la verdad. Sé que no fui el mejor novio, y que Lydia me odiaba, pero siempre confíe en ti… Luego Derek se te declaro y tú no dijiste nada, sólo te sonrojaste. Y me asuste.

Si le dijeran a Stiles que alguna vez iba a sentirse conmovido por las razones de alguna ex pareja para terminarle… Bueno, realmente no sabía cómo sentirse al respecto.  
Pero estando ahí, de pie en medio de la entrada de una discoteca que más nunca podrían pisar, sus amigos a sus espaldas viéndoles entre preocupados y molestos, su ex novio frente a él con la nariz rota, mientras que a él empezaban a llenarse de lagrimas los ojos; se hallaba luchando fuertemente contra los deseos que le quemaban la garganta por decirle idiota al chico frente a él, y la necesidad de abrazarlo con todas sus fuerzas. Al final, el impulso de abrazarle ganó la partida.  
Y así lo hizo, con cuidado de no lastimarle (aunque sabía que Derek no lo había dejado para nada magullado), y bajo las incrédulas miradas de los demás.

El abrazo solo duro unos segundos. Iba a separarse completamente, pero Theo le retuvo de un brazo.

– No me siento en derecho ni capaz de pedirte que volvamos.

La sonrisa de Theo dolía. Sabía que estaría esperando que Stiles negara, que le dijera que debían volver justo en ese momento y besarse, como siempre que peleaban. Pero Stiles sabía muy bien, que no podía mentirle a Theo, no ahora.

– Yo tampoco me siento capaz de volver a estar juntos.

Y si la sonrisa había dolido, ver caer dos solitarias lágrimas por el rostro del rubio, había sido horrible.

Theo le soltó el brazo y se limpio las lágrimas, para luego peinar su cabello con los dedos. Le miro fijamente.

– Sólo hazme un favor – y aun cuando Stiles no entendía a que venía ese cambio de ánimo del de ojos azules, asintió – Si llegas a tener algo con él – señalo hacia Derek. El moreno alzo una ceja ante el gesto a la distancia – No aceptes sus idioteces como hiciste con las mías. Que todos sabemos que Hale puede ser un imbécil de los grandes a veces.

Stiles estuvo a nada de replicar que él no planeaba tener nada con Derek, pero Theo le abrazo antes de que pudiera decir cualquier cosa. Correspondió el abrazo que duro algunos minutos. Siento un pequeño vacío en su pecho cuando se separaron después de que el rubio le diera dos palmadas en la espalda.

Luego, y con los ojos llenos de un llanto silencioso, Theo se dio la vuelta y emprendió camino hasta su camioneta.

No fue consciente de que él también estaba llorando hasta que Scott le tocó el hombro.

– ¿Estás bien, hermano?

Stiles solo pudo negar con la cabeza.

– Supongo que no van a volver, ¿cierto? – pregunto Kira, quien había aparecido tras su mejor amigo en compañía de Malia y Lydia.

Nuevamente solo negó con la cabeza.

Ni siquiera se sentía capaz de voltear la vista hacia Derek, aun cuando podía sentir su penetrante mirada sobre él.

Saco las llaves de su bolsillo y jugueteo con ellas entre sus dedos.

– Yo… creo que lo mejor es que me vaya a casa.

Ni siquiera presto atención al asentimiento que le dio su mejor amigo.  
Subió a su Jeep, pensando que lo mejor sería que se olvidará de los romances y se comprará una mascota, un perro tal vez, aun cuando su padre no gustará de los animales. Estaba a punto de arrancar su vehículo, cuando la puerta del copiloto se abrió y peso se dejó caer en el asiento junto a él, seguido de un portazo. A Stiles Stilinski ya nada podía sorprenderle después de que Derek Hale entrará a su lado.

– ¿Qué demonios haces, Sourwolf?

Derek gruño en voz baja ante el estúpido mote. Después de tres años de ser llamado así la verdad es que se había acostumbrado, pero Stiles no tenía porque saberlo.

– No vas a ir a tu casa.

Vale, tal vez aún había cosas que podían sorprender al de lunares.

– ¿Cómo que no, grandulón? – miró a Derek con la boca abierta, exigiendo una respuesta. El mayor por su parte sólo se limito a observarle – ¿No piensas responder?

– Estás a punto de llorar – era más una afirmación que una pregunta – Y Scott dijo que tu padre tiene la noche libre. Conociéndote, no irás a casa para que no te vea en ese estado. Y es mejor que alguien vaya contigo antes de que cometas una estupidez.

Le temblaban las manos sobre el volante.

¿Derek Hale estaba preocupado por él? Vale, que ya conocía los sentimientos del mayor por él, pero todo aquello fue dicho con su típico tono inexpresivo, y su expresión facial de "me importa una mierda todo". Sin embargo, Stiles había convivido el tiempo suficiente con Derek como para poder leer entre líneas.

Dejó escapar el suspiro que no sabía que había estado reteniendo y arranco el auto.

– Vale. Iremos al loft entonces.

La cara de sorpresa de Derek fue un poema.

– ¿Qué?

– Lo que escuchaste.

Decir que Stiles no sabía qué hacer una vez llegar al loft, era decir poco. El de lunares rezaba internamente que no volviera tener momentos incómodos en esta vida. Todos los de aquella noche le valían hasta cumplir los ochenta.

El recorrido fue en silencio. Derek se mantenía con los ojos cerrados y la cabeza hacia atrás, mientras Stiles intercalaba miradas al moreno y al camino.

Sentirse nervioso era quedarse corto.

Aparco delante del viejo edificio. Viro la mirada a su derecha. El mayor parecía haberse quedado dormido en el corto trayecto. La nariz ya no le sangraba gracias a Allison, pero aun quedaban algunos restos de sangre seca bajo esta; un moretón en la mejilla empezaba a ser ya visible, y la herida bajo la curita que le había colocado Kira en la ceja bajaba la inflamación.  
Stiles maldijo mentalmente. Incluso todo molido a golpes, Derek era guapo de cojones.

Inseguro, alargó una mano para poder zarandearlo hasta despertar.

– ¿Piensas que nos quedemos aquí toda la noche o vamos a subir? – la voz de Derek le paró antes de llegar a su hombro.

Los ojos verdes se abrieron y le dieron una larga mirada, haciéndole sonrojar.

Bajo del Jeep seguido por el moreno, ambos quedaron de pie en medio del estacionamiento, iluminados por la única farola del lugar.

Cuando Derek decidió a los segundos que quedarse viendo a la nada le aburría (porque Stiles no le miraba), echó a andar hasta la entrada del edificio. Cuando ya había dado diez pasos, escucho los pasos del menor tras él.

Entraron al elevador en completo silencio. Stiles miraba a sus botas y Derek alternaba su vista al techo y luego al chico junto a él. Para el moreno estar en silencio no era algo nuevo, lo encontraba hasta agradable, pero sabía que Stiles era todo lo contrario, el chico hablaba hasta por los codos, y estar más de cinco minutos en total silencio era ya todo un record. Esperaba que estallara pronto en su verborrea habitual, o empezaría preocuparse.

Cuando llegaron al piso, el Stilinski se apresuró a salir primero para poder abrir la pesada puerta del loft con la llave que había hecho a escondidas, pero que el moreno ya sabía que tenía, pero que le seguía molestando a veces. Lo dejo al pensar que Stiles la abría por él, seguramente con el pensamiento de que Derek se encontraba muy lastimado para poder hacerlo él mismo.

Stiles se quedo a un lado de la puerta, esperando a que él entrara. Una vez estuvo a su lado dentro del recinto, el menor señalo con el dedo al sofá. Derek alzo una ceja.

– Iré por el botiquín – el moreno seguía sin entender. Stiles rodó los ojos – Lo mínimo que puedo hacer, ya que ya sabes, mi ex fue quien te golpeo, es atenderte las heridas.

– No hace fal.

– Derek, sólo hazlo – Stiles no sabía que expresión había colocado, pero la que fuera, había logrado que Hale obedeciera y se sentará en el sofá que se hallaba en medio del loft.

El de lunares había estado demasiadas veces en aquel lugar, y durante demasiado tiempo. Cada vez que iba a darle tutorías a Cora (que ahora dudaba que realmente las hubiera necesitado desde un principio), se quedaba a cenar; terminando él siendo quien cocinará, y la castaña quien comprara los ingredientes para él, ya que a los hermanos Hale no se les daba muy bien la cocina. Stiles a veces se preguntaba como Derek se gastaba los músculos que tenía, o como Cora era tan delgada, si vivían a base de ordenar comida a domicilio.

Durante sus muchos espectáculos culinarios en la residencia Hale, Cora o Isaac (quien normalmente pasaba el rato ahí), le ayudaban a picar o pelar los vegetales, y siempre alguno de los dos terminaba con algún corte en los dedos.

Razón por la cual, Stiles sabía que el botiquín se encontraba en el tercer gabinete bajo del lavamanos del baño de la parte baja.

Regreso al sillón donde Derek ya se había quitado la chaqueta. Sus brazos tenían algunos moretones. Se sentó junto a él, abrió el estuche sacando algodones, pomadas, gasas y el alcohol.

– Quédate quieto.

Le tomo de la barbilla para bajarle el rostro. Quito la bandita que Kira le había colocado y limpio bien el corte con alcohol. El moreno gruño ante el ardor producido. Stiles le sonrió levemente. Siempre le habían parecido graciosos los gestos casi animales del mayor. Corto una de las gasas y la fijo a su ceja con cinta adhesiva medica.

Le limpio los restos de sangre seca que Allison no pudo quitar. Le coloco pomada en la mejilla y en los brazos donde veía los moretones pasar de rojo a violeta verdoso.

– Quítate la camisa – Derek alzó una ceja. El pálido chico bufó – Theo te golpeo en el estomago, ¿verdad? Quítate la camisa para poder tratarte.

Si alguien decía que Stiles no sintió como los pulmones se quedaban sin aire ante la visión del pecho desnudo de Derek, estaría mintiendo. Y no sólo por lo malditamente perfecto que era, sino por los enormes golpes que se veían.

Theo se había excedido.

Tocó con cuidado el moretón que se hallaba en todo el medio de su estomago. Sintió las lágrimas volver a agolparse en sus ojos, pero no dejo ir ninguna.

Cuando iba a retirar su mano para tomar más pomada, Derek le tomo de la muñeca, reteniéndolo.

– No fue tu culpa.

Los castaños ojos se encontraron con los verdes.

– ¿Qué?

– La pelea. No fue tu culpa – Stiles boqueo – Sabía que no le caía bien a Raeken. No debí haber dicho nada. Ni siquiera debía haber ido.

– ¿Cómo que no debiste haber ido? – el menor de los dos parpadeo varias veces.

Derek suspiro.

– Sabía que Raeken iba a estar, Scott me lo dijo cuando fui a comprar las entradas. Y sabría que tendría problemas con ello. Después de todo, es normal que no te guste estar en el mismo lugar que el sujeto que se declaro a tu novio, aunque hayan terminado.

– ¿Por qué lo hiciste entonces?

Silencio.

Ambos se miraban a los ojos. Ninguno queriendo apartar la vista. Derek seguía sujetando la muñeca de Stiles aun cuando el castaño no pareciera ser consciente ya de eso.

Con lentitud Derek le soltó. El moreno fue el primero en apartar la mirada, lanzándola al techo. Soltó un suspiro.

Stiles asintió a la muda respuesta y decidió retomar su tarea de cubrir las heridas del mayor. Derek no se quejo. En realidad, ni siquiera hizo amago de haber sentido nuevamente su toque sobre la piel.

– ¿Puedo preguntar algo?

– Acabas de hacerlo – decidió ignorar la pequeña sonrisa en el rostro del mayor.

– ¿Por qué te contuviste con Theo?

El rostro de Derek giro a una velocidad alarmante hacia abajo, observándole con el ceño fruncido.

– ¿Qué?

Stiles puso los ojos en blanco y abro la boca ligeramente en exasperación.

– ¿Te crees que soy tonto? – Derek alzó una ceja – Cállate. Sabes lo que quiero decir – dejo el moretón de su estomago y se dirigió a uno que se hallaba más abajo, cerca del hueso de la cadera – Theo es fuerte, eso lo sé de sobra… pero, ¿En serio quieres que me crea que tú, con la fuerza sobrehumana que te gastas, sólo le provocaste una nariz rota, un labio partido, y un golpe en la mejilla? Porque estoy seguro que Theo no está para nada como tú bajo la ropa – Derek volvió a alzar una ceja y le sonrió con burla. Stiles se sonrojo y frunció el ceño – Cállate y responde.

Pero Derek no respondió.

El moreno se quedo con la mirada clavada en él mientras Stiles seguía esparciendo pomada cerca de su cadera. Derek se contenía para no soltar el ronroneo que le provocaba la sensación de los dedos del menor sobre su piel, aun con el dolor que sentía por los golpes.

Cuando Stiles terminó de curarle, se enderezó en su sitio, observando al mayor mientras se cruzaba de brazos en un claro gesto de impaciencia ante el silencio del contrario.

Derek suspiro.

– ¿Tú por qué crees que lo hice?

Stiles parpadeo varias veces y paso su lengua por sus labios, de repente sintiéndose levemente nervioso.

– ¿Por mí? – Derek asintió – Pero… ¿Por qué?

El moreno volvió a suspirar, masajeándose el puente de la nariz.

– Porque Theo es importante para ti.

Le miró con la boca abierta. Su mente viajaba a mil por segundo tratando de encontrar las palabras para responder a ello.

Derek no le había hecho realmente daño a Theo porque Theo era importante para él. Porque Stiles quería a Theo.

Trato de imaginar si el caso hubiera sido al revés. Si Derek fuera su ex y Theo un amigo que le había declarado sus sentimientos hace poco, y los tres hubieran ido a una disco con sus amigos.

Theo casi había dado su bendición (o alguna especie extraña de aceptación) a que Stiles saliera con Derek en algún futuro. Tal vez porque sabía que era un idiota de tanto en tanto pero aún así quería ver feliz al castaño. Tal vez porque se había rendido después de aquella pelea aun cuando todo pintaba a su favor. No lo sabía.

Pero no importaba que tanto se matara el de lunares pensando, la respuesta seguía siendo la misma en su cabeza.

No, Theo no habría tenido la consideración que Derek tuvo para con él.

En esos momentos Stiles no sabía por qué sentirse más sorprendido. Si por el hecho de que Derek Hale no era la bestia insensible que todos creían que llegaba a ser cuando se enojaba. Si por el hecho de darse cuenta de que tal vez Theo no era el chico maravilloso por quien tarareó las canciones de amor más cursis y estúpidas hasta hace unas semanas. O si por ambas cosas.

La confusión estaba presente en toda su cara.

Derek a su lado no decía ni una palabra, dedicándose a observarle mientras escuchaba los engranajes de su cerebro funcionar.

Stiles volteo la vista hacia él.

¿Qué hubiera pasado realmente si el moreno se hubiera declarado cuando se dio cuenta de sus sentimientos? ¿O si él hubiera dejado atrás el miedo al rechazo y confesarse cuando se dio cuenta de los suyos?

"No existen los hubiera", se dijo mentalmente, aún cuando quisiera que así fuera.

Sonrió.

Hasta hace sólo tres semanas creía que todos sus sentimientos por Derek habían desaparecido, dejando sólo la amistad la amistad y el extraño compañerismo que tenían. Ahora, mirando al hombre junto a él lleno de golpes, se daba cuenta que no, que su relación con el rubio (que si bien si fue especial y verdaderamente significativa), solo había relegado sus sentimientos a lo más profundo de su subconsciente.

¿Qué si había amado verdaderamente a Theo en ese año y medio?

Sí, lo había hecho. Le había amado con todo el corazón, le quería con cada fibra de su ser. Pero no podía negar lo que se alzaba frente a sus ojos. Podría, pero sabía que flaquearía.

– ¿Puedo preguntar otra cosa? – casi pudo leer las letras que salían de la mirada de Derek. Sonrió – ¿Por qué te me declaraste en la fiesta de Lydia?

Si Stiles no fuera el adolescente con baja autoestima que era, se habría dado cuenta que el sonrojo del mayor no era solo por incomodidad.

– Estaba ebrio.

– Ya – estiró la palabra lo más que pudo – Te he visto varias veces ebrio, Derek. Y nunca te me declaraste, ni siquiera cuando jugamos verdad o castigo.

El moreno se removió incómodo, realmente no quería responder, pero la mirada que le estaba dando el menor le indicaba que no escaparía de aquello, no en ese momento, ni menos tan golpeado.

– Fue culpa de Erica – soltó de bocajarro. Stiles alzó una ceja imitando el modo en el que el mayor solía hacerlo – Erica sabía lo que sentía por ti desde hace tiempo. De hecho solo ella y Cora lo sabían hasta esa noche.

– No me estás aclarando mucho, grandulón – sonrió ante el gruñido de su acompañante.

– ¿En serio quieres que te explique todo?

– Sería agradable de tu parte – se encogió de hombros – Y ya que técnicamente estamos aquí porque no me dejaste ir sólo, y no tenemos nada mejor que hacer, o por lo menos no yo, salvo sumergirme en mi desgracia… ¿Por qué no?

Derek suspiro por tercera vez. Se estaba arrepintiendo de haber seguido a Stiles al Jeep.

– Vale – Stiles abrió más los ojos, sorprendido – Pero mantente callado – el menor asintió. El mayor masajeo el puente de su nariz antes de hablar – Al principio fui a la fiesta porque Cora empezó a decirme que irías y demás, y supuestamente no irías con Raeken – Stiles frunció ligeramente el ceño y ladeo el rostro – No es que me moleste, a pesar de lo que siento por ti, ya me había acostumbrado a verte con él, por lo cual ni me sorprendí ni me moleste al verles llegar juntos. Pero en algún punto de la noche, Erica empezó a servirnos a Boyd y a mí, trago tras trago – el castaño trato de contener la risa que quería emanar de su garganta – Si lo pienso bien, esa rubia ya lo tenía todo planeado. Empezó a decirme que era un cobarde por no declararme y picarme que por mis temores, seguramente nunca lo haría y tú terminarías casándote y adoptando hijos con Raeken.

Stiles esta vez sí que rió, agarrándose el estomago entre las manos e inclinándose hacia adelante, olvidando que el mayor le había pedido no interrumpir. Pero aquello era más poderoso que él.

– ¿Terminaste? – el pálido chico asintió mientras se limpiaba una pequeña lágrima que había escapado. Derek apretó los dientes – Bien. Como decía, Erica estaba picando mi orgullo. En algún punto, Isaac también se unió a la ecuación y de repente tenía a ambos incitándome a decirte lo sentía. Yo estaba ebrio hasta la medula… así que, en mi cabeza, no sonaba tan mala idea.

Stiles sonrió tratando de no echarse a reír de nueva cuenta.

Recordaba perfectamente esa noche.

Theo le había dicho que no iría a la fiesta porque prefería quedarse en casa pasando tiempo con sus padres, aún cuando él sabía que era simplemente porque no quería tratar con Lydia más días de los necesarios fuera de la escuela, ignorando como de costumbre el hecho de que la pelirroja era del círculo ultra cercano de su novio, y por ende siempre la vería. Sin embargo, el rubio había aparecido frente a su puerta justo en el momento que Stiles salía rumbo a casa de la chica.

Recordaba como Derek y su cuadrilla se habían instalado en un sofá lejano, y cómo les había visto beber a él y Boyd como si no tuvieran fondo… o hígado, preguntándose de paso, cómo era posible que aguantaran tanto alcohol. Incluso recordaba la sonrisa que no presagiaba nada bueno de Erica.

– Otra pregunta.

– ¿Planeas pasar toda la noche haciéndome preguntas? – alzó una ceja. Stiles sonrió.

– En realidad iban a ser dos más, pero en tu mini relato respondiste ya a una… bueno, en parte – ensancho aún más su sonrisa.

Derek bufó y se inclino hacia atrás lo suficiente para poder recostar parte de su espalda sobre el posa brazos del sofá.

– Adelante.

– ¿Por qué te diste cuenta de que te gustaba? – el moreno le vio con el ceño fruncido – En mi caso no tengo idea, pero creo que fue cuando me di cuenta de que no eras sólo músculos y cejas expresivas. Creo que fue más o menos cuando Cora vino a vivir contigo a los meses que te conocimos, y todos vimos tu faceta de hermano mayor. De todas formas sé que no me gustaste por eso. Pero hasta donde yo sé – le apunto con el dedo – Tú siempre me consideraste molesto.

– Lo sigo pensando a veces.

– ¿Entonces? ¿Por qué?

Derek dejo caer la cabeza hacia atrás. Mirar el techo parecía interesante.

– Derek.

– Me di cuenta cuando termine con Jennifer – soltó de golpe – No duramos mucho, pero todos parecían una peste a mi alrededor, confortándome, diciéndome palabras bonitas, todos menos tú. No tarde mucho en darme cuenta de la verdad. Creo que fue desde el día uno, que me fijé en que no me importaba que los demás trataran de animarme, quería que lo hicieras tú. Estaba que me subía por las paredes durante meses. No sabía si decírtelo – se encogió de hombros – Luego apareció Braeden y ella parecía interesada en mí, así que… pensé que salir con ella era más fácil, que ser rechazado por ti.

Stiles le miro como si le hubiera crecido una cola o un tercer brazo.

– ¿Empezaste a salir con Braeden para no afrontar tus sentimientos por mí? – Derek asintió de mala gana – Eres un idiota.

– Lo sé.

– ¿Braeden estaba al tanto? – Derek asintió de nuevo.

– Al principio no le molestaba, teníamos sólo sexo. Luego supongo que empezó a verlo como una relación seria. Yo no. Así que terminamos.

Stiles asintió, tratando de sopesar las palabras dichas. En cierta forma, tal vez no era diferente al principio de su relación con Theo aun cuando en el momento no lo viera así. Observo al mayor y luego volvió a mirar a la nada. Lamió sus labios y empezó a mover sus manos, pasándolas por sus jeans, llevándolas a su cuello. Estaba nervioso.

Volvió a mirar a Derek, analizando que hacer o decir en ese momento.

De repente, algo se encendió en su cabeza.

– Derek – "hmm", fue la respuesta a su llamado. Se mordió el labio inferior – ¿Puedo besarte?

El Hale se incorporó en su asiento de un salto, asustándolo en el proceso. Los ojos verdes se habían abierto más de lo que alguna vez Stiles les había visto, la boca ligeramente abierta mostrando sus dientes de conejo.

Derek le miró fijamente, tratando de adivinar si era una broma o algo por el estilo. Sentía sus mejillas sonrojarse ante la mirada seria y algo temerosa del menor, que tenía el rostro completamente rojo. Tenso los músculos y asintió. Si aquello era una broma, ya luego mataría a Stiles.

El castaño sintió que su corazón iba a salírsele del pecho cuando al mayor asentir. No tenía mariposas en el estomago, sino tornados, huracanes y ciclones dando vueltas en su interior, y haciendo que se preguntará si no estaba a punto de tener un ataque de pánico. Sintió un escalofrío correr por su columna cuando vio a Derek cerrar los ojos, captando el mensaje.

Él lo había pedido. Él debía dar el paso.

Pasó las manos nuevamente por sus jeans, lamió sus labios una vez más. Respiro profundamente.

Vamos, Stiles, era ahora o nunca.

Se acerco lentamente. Al estar sentados la diferencia de alturas no era tan grande, sin embargo tuvo que moverse hasta quedar de rodillas sobre el sillón. Coloco una mano en el hombro desnudo de Derek, sintiendo como el músculo se tensaba, causándole una pequeña sonrisa; su otra mano fue a la mejilla del mayor, acariciándola suavemente. La barba le raspaba superficialmente los dedos.

Acerco su rostro al del moreno, sintiendo como sus respiraciones chocaban al estar tan cerca. Se detuvo a solo milímetros de la boca contraria, absorbiendo el suspiro que salió de ésta. Se sentía nervioso, asustado, pensando si estaba cometiendo una estupidez o no. Cerró los ojos, tratando de infundirse valor y termino con la distancia que los separaba.

Stiles no se movía, Derek no se movía, estaban sólo ahí, con los labios presionados uno con el otro, los ojos cerrados, y sin embargo el Stilinski sentía que en cualquier momento iba a desmayarse de los nervios.

Ni en un millón de año hubiera creído que estaría besando a un semidesnudo Derek Hale, en su loft.

Tal vez había chocado contra un árbol de camino a la disco noche y se encontraba en el hospital, en una camilla, y todo aquello fuera un jodido sueño.

Dio un respingón cuando sintió la lengua del mayor asomarse levemente, acariciando con cariño sus labios. Sus piernas temblaron. Sintió como el mayor le rodeaba su cintura con un brazo, para darle soporte.

Abrió un poco la boca para darle acceso a la lengua contraria. Aquello no era una batalla como Scott o Lydia solían decirle, ni a cómo eran sus besos con Theo. No era batalla, pero lanzaba chispazos por todos lados. La lengua de Derek le acariciaba, bailando con la suya al ritmo de algún vals imaginario. Las manos del moreno estaban en su cintura, acariciando suavemente con sus pulgares algo de piel que había quedado expuesta por su camisa; la mano del castaño que había estado en su hombro, subió a su cuello para darle caricias, mientras que la que había ocupado lugar en la mejilla, seguía ahí.

Derek se movió un poco todavía besándolo, para llevarlo hacia atrás con delicadeza hasta que quedará recostado, con él encima agarrándose del respaldo con una mano para no aplastarlo. El mayor se separo suave y despacio. Se miraron directo a los ojos.

A Stiles le parecía que los ojos de Derek eran más verdes que nunca, aún con ese pequeño aro dorado cerca de la pupila. Le sonrió con las mejillas completamente rojas.

Derek se acercó para besarlo castamente en los labios y luego pasar a dejar un pequeño beso sobre el lunar más grande que tenía junto a la boca, para después seguir bajando hasta su cuello. Beso suavemente la blanca piel, acariciando con los colmillos, provocándole un sinfín de sensaciones al menor. Stiles internaba las manos en el negro cabello, encantándole la sensación de las hebras entre sus dedos.

Cuando Hale bajo un poco más y mordió el hueso de la clavícula, a Stiles se le escapo un gemido.

– ¿Punto sensible? – el castaño podía sentir la sonrisa contra su piel.

– También estoy descubriéndolo – sonrió de forma bobalicona.

– ¿Nunca te han tocado ahí? – pregunto separándose un poco de la zona atacada.

Y aun con la situación actual, Stiles quiso poner los ojos en blanco.

– No, Derek, nunca.

Tuvo que contenerse para no dejar salir el gritillo enojado que pugnaba por salir. Derek se incorporó lentamente hasta quedar a horcajadas sobre el cuerpo del menor, mirándole intensamente. Stiles se apoyó en sus codos y frunció el ceño.

– ¿Qué sucede?

El mayor negó con la cabeza.

– Nada.

– Derek.

– Nada – repitió aun mirándole.

Algo dentro del cerebro de Stiles hizo _click._

– Sí.

Derek alzó una ceja.

– ¿Sí qué? – pregunto no entendiendo nada.

– Sí soy virgen – el moreno soltó un jadeo por la impresión – Eso es lo que te estás preguntando en tu cabeza, ¿no?

Derek asintió quedamente.

– ¿Te molesta?

– ¿Qué? – pregunto de golpe. Stiles le miraba desde abajo, frunciendo más el ceño – No me molesta. Sólo me sorprende.

– ¿Por Theo?

– Por Theo – repitió Derek, soltando el nombre del rubio con cierto desagrado. Stiles sonrió y se encogió de hombros.

– Theo es buenorro – el moreno frunció el ceño, ensanchando la sonrisa del pálido chico – Pero nunca lo hicimos. No digo que él no lo intentará… pero de mi parte, no sé, nunca surgió.

Derek asintió nuevamente, su ceño fruncido fue quitándose paulatinamente para pasar a una sonrisa.

– Y ahora siento que si está surgiendo, así que si no te importa, me gustaría volver a lo que estábamos.

– ¿No te molesta que tu primera vez sea conmigo?

Ojos en blanco de Stiles.

– Derek, si me molestará que lo fueras, te hubiera intentado tirar al piso hace mucho.

El moreno soltó un bufido como una risa, volviendo a lanzarse hacia el cuello del menor, para alegría de éste.

El alcohol se había evaporado de su sistema después de salir de la disco. Sus sentidos estaban más despiertos que nunca. No estaba haciendo aquello por duelo al rompimiento con Theo. No lo hacía tampoco por el simple deseo de follar que era tan común en los adolescentes. No. Lo hacía porque eso era lo que quería. Lo quería desde que había conocido a Derek hace tres años.

Sí, con Theo nunca surgió aquello, aun cuando en un momento Stiles juró que pasaría. Su relación fue algo frustrada en ese ámbito, incluso con los intentos del rubio para que la situación se diera. Stiles nunca entendió porque con Theo no sentía ningún cosquilleo cuando le rozaba o acariciaba en ese plan. A Stiles le gustaba besar al rubio, le gustaba abrazarlo, hacerle mimos. Pero nunca le vio realmente con esos ojos, aun cuando al principio de aquella relación se lo comía con la mirada. Nunca lo entendió hasta que sintió como las manos de Derek le desvestían, como sus dedos pasaban por su pecho, por sus muslos, el cómo sentía su boca besar y morder todo lo que encontraba a su paso, quitándole el juicio al menor.

Sentía la humedad en su pene, la presión de los dedos dentro de él. Aquello era demasiado para su joven. Pero no podía, _ni quería_ razonar o detenerse.

Derek le miró desde arriba, la pregunta gritando en sus ojos. Stiles asintió.

¿Qué si estaba asustado? De cojones.

Hubo una oportunidad, cuando recién comenzaba a salir con Theo, que tuvo una plática con Ethan y Danny, sobre cómo era el sexo entre dos hombres. Stiles debía admitir que el dolor que sintió al principio era mucho más grande de lo que se había imaginado por las palabras con sus amigos.  
De resto aquello no era muy diferente de cuando se había acostado con Malia, ebrio como una cuba. Claro, descontando el hecho de que aquello era mucho más intenso, y Derek era más agresivo de lo que él había sido… pero le encantaba.

Adoraba que Derek no tuviera vecinos, porque sino seguramente tendría su buzón lleno al día siguiente de quejas por sus gritos.

En algún punto se dio cuenta de que el moreno gemía su nombre, así como él sólo podía repetir "Derek", como si se tratará de un mantra.

Si al llegar al cielo no sentía algo remotamente similar al orgasmo que estaba siendo expulsado de su cuerpo, juraba que se convertiría en fantasma y maldeciría a los grupos religiosas que hacían propaganda al paraíso.

Derek salió de él, sintiendo como junto a el moreno, salía algo de de su entrada. Debería de sentirse avergonzado, y probablemente mañana (o mejor dicho en unas horas), lo estuviera. Pero justo en ese instante sólo se sentía feliz y en calma.

El mayor se puso de pie junto a él. Le paso un brazo por debajo de las rodillas y por bajo los hombros, alzándolo. Él se abrazo al moreno cuello y acaricio la corta barba del mayor mientras éste les conducía escaleras arriba hacia el dormitorio.

Una vez dentro, Derek recostó a Stiles sobre la cama y se coloco a su lado, cubriéndolos a ambos con las mantas, olvidándose de limpiar sus cuerpos. Ya mañana tendrían tiempo para eso.

Stiles se acostó sobre el pecho del mayor, con un repentino sueño de la puta, sintiendo como los dedos de Derek le acariciaban los vellos de la nuca.

– Siento que esto ya no es buena idea.

Stiles apretaba los dedos de entre los suyos, mirando la puerta de madera de casa de Lydia. Isaac y Cora les empujaban hacia ella.

Habían pasado tres semanas exactas desde que había perdido la virginidad con Derek, y desde que se podía decir que el moreno era su novio.

A la mañana de aquel día, Cora había entrado dando tumbos y gritos para llamar a su hermano. Cuando le encontró en la cama con el castaño, la chica casi se pone a dar saltos de la felicidad; Isaac, que entro tras ella, rompió en carcajadas pero igualmente les felicito. Aquella fue la primera parte de la incomodidad.

La segunda parte fue cuando Peter, el tío de los Hale y padre de Malia, apareció en el loft. A Stiles nunca le había agradado del todo el adulto, y teniéndolo ahí, burlándose de su sobrino por gustarle los menores de edad, y de Stiles por querer pertenecer a la familia Hale a como diera lugar, no ayudaba.

La tercera parte fue cuando Derek le acompaño a casa. Para desgracia de ambos, el sheriff les abrió la puerta antes de que si quiera Stiles sacara las llaves, y clavo la vista en el enorme chupón en el cuello de su hijo. Agradecía que su padre no le hubiera disparado al moreno.  
Duraron alrededor de toda la tarde y parte de la noche tratando de convencer a Noah Stilinski que la diferencia de edad no era tan grande, y que de todas formas, ya el daño estaba hecho.

– Bueno… él ya sabe de nosotros… y creo que está bien con eso, digo… no pareció que se lo tomará a mal – comento Stiles mientras Cora abría la puerta con una sonrisa.

La menor de los Hale había regado la noticia de su nueva relación apenas pusieron un pie en la escuela el lunes por la mañana.

Sus amigos habían estado la mar de felices por ellos.

Scott le había dado unas cuantas palmadas en la espalda y una sonrisa. Lydia casi le salta encima de la emoción. Malia se había burlado diciéndole que ahora eran familia. Erica le había apodado como la "mamá del grupo" ahora. Los demás solo le sonrieron y dieron la en hora buena.

Al único que no había visto era a su ex. Theo se había ausentado durante semanas. Le había escrito un mensaje el mismo lunes al finalizar las clases, cuando le respondió se entero de que el rubio se había ido a un viaje familiar. Stiles sintió que se le oprimía el pecho al pensar que tal vez el chico se había ido de Beacon Hills nuevamente. Después de todo, le seguía teniendo un enorme cariño.

Casi le dio un infarto cuando Theo le llamo el fin de semana siguiente. El rubio no le había dejado ni decir "hola", cuando le había soltado que ya sabía lo de Derek y él.  
Stiles tomo como una buena señal que Theo continuará con la llamada unos minutos más, aunque ignorando el tema que él mismo había sacado nada más descolgar.

Malia le había contado el día anterior que Theo ya había vuelto al pueblo e iría a la reunión en casa de Lydia. No sabía que le sorprendía más, si enterarse que la misma pelirroja le había invitado, o que Malia le dijera que quería verle.

Stiles no había sabido que hacer en el momento.

Había salido conduciendo como un loco hacia el loft de su novio (_su nuevo novio_), entrado como un tornado por la puerta y abalanzado sobre el regazo de Derek que leía tranquilamente en el sillón.

El moreno le había calmado con caricias en el cabello, diciendo que todo estaría bien y que aun irían con sus amigos el día siguiente.

Derek no era ningún cobarde, aquello lo sabía bien. El mayor no sentía la necesidad de esconderse de su ex novio, no cuando hasta su padre había aceptado su relación. Además, la golpiza por "robarle el novio", ya la habían pasado. Aunque, e incluso con la fama mal infundada de busca pleitos que Derek cargaba, la idea de recibir nuevamente golpes no era agradable. Y es que el moreno no pensaba lastimar a Raeken, no mientras siguiera siendo importante para Stiles.

Cora e Isaac entraron a la sala, dejándoles a ellos solos en la entrada.

La pareja se vio entre ellos.

Stiles sonreía nerviosamente. Derek le apretó los dedos y halo de él para depositar un beso en su frente.

Stiles rió como un niño pequeño. Derek era bastante tierno cuando nadie le veía.

El mayor halo de él hasta la sala donde estaban la mayoría de sus amigos.

Lydia salió trotando de la habitación continua para abrazar a su amigo y saludar al moreno.  
Scott le gritó desde el sofá con Allison junto a él. Ethan y Danny les sonrieron desde el suelo frente la mesita de café. Liam, Hayden y Mason les saludaron con la mano desde sus asientos en la mesa del comedor antes de volver a su conversación, con el chico de tez oscura explicándole algo a la parejita. Cora e Isaac se habían sentado en el angosto muro que sobresalía de la ventana, con Aiden y Kira sentados en el suelo junto a ellos. Boyd y Erica no parecían haber llegado aún; y no veía a Malia por ningún lado aún cuando sabía que la chica ya estaba allí.

Miró a cada lado de la sala cuando su mejor amiga le soltó, buscando el cabello de su ex novio.

Derek le observo en silencio.

– Obstruyen el paso.

– Muévanse.

Stiles salto de la sorpresa.

Tras ellos, Theo y Malia acababan de aparecer. La chica llevaba una jarra con jugo de algo en sus manos, mientras que el rubio llevaba un tazón con patatas fritas en las suyas. Stiles entrecerró los ojos ante la sonrisa burlona de su ex.

La estancia entera quedó en silencio de repente, todos atentos a aquel momento.

La castaña y el rubio se miraron. Malia asintió y le quito el tazón a Raeken de las manos, paso junto a ellos dándoles una sonrisa para ir y dejar las cosas sobre la mesa.

Derek miraba a su novio para pasar al ex de éste, y luego a su pareja de nuevo. La sonrisa de Theo se ensanchó.

– Hale – el moreno alzo una ceja – No me mates por esto.

Sin responder a la muda pregunta de que era "esto", Theo se acerco y abrazo a Stiles. El de lunares aguanto la respiración, las manos congeladas a sus lados. Derek junto a él estaba tenso.

Theo dio dos palmadas en su espalda y se separó con una sonrisa burlona en los labios. Retrocedió dos pasos y extendió una mano hacia el mayor.

– ¿Sin resentimientos por la golpiza? – sonrió ya sin rastros de burla.

Derek observo la mano frente a él unos segundos antes de estrecharla, causando que la tensión de Stiles y el resto de la sala se evaporaran.

– Sin resentimientos… pero agradecería que no volviera a pasar.

Theo rió, pasando entre ellos para ir a sentarse a la mesa junto con Malia.

Derek, Stiles, y todos sus amigos suspiraron.

La pareja fue a sentarse en unos cojines distribuidos por el suelo.

– Ah, y Hale – llamo Theo desde su asiento, provocando que la mayoría diera un respingón por creer que ya habían acabado con el tema – A como le hagas daño a Mieczyslaw… te mato – sonrió mostrando todos los dientes.

Scott y Stiles rompieron en carcajadas, contagiando a sus amigos. Derek sonrió levemente y asintió con la cabeza.

– ¿No te molesta?

La voz de Derek en un susurro le trajo de vuelta a la realidad. Se había quedado pensando en si Scott realmente no conocía la palabra que el castaño había colocado en el Scrabble o le estaba vacilando.

Giro los ojos en dirección a su novio, preguntando con la mirada que cosa era la que debía de molestarle. El moreno señalo con la cabeza al frente.

Theo y Malia estaban sentados muy cerca en el sillón, junto a Erica y Boyd quienes habían llegado hacía horas.

Stiles miró a su mejor y Danny, con quienes estaba jugando. Ninguno parecía estar pendiente de ellos, concentrados en pensar como robarle la palabra a Stiles.

– No realmente – respondió en un susurro lo suficientemente audible para el mayor mientras se encogía de hombros. Derek alzo una ceja y tuvo que controlarse para no reírse – ¿Por qué crees que muchos no les terminaba de gustar mi relación con Theo? El tonto era un playboy antes de que aceptara finalmente a salir con él.

– ¿Y cómo sabes que no lo era mientras estaban juntos? – Derek fruncía el ceño.

– No podía saberlo, pero de todas formas, yo estaba enamorado – se encogió de hombros. Derek apretó los dientes – Tranquilo, grandulón, ahora te quiero sólo a ti – se estiró para poder dejar un beso en su mejilla.

– Aw, que bonitos.

– Son tan tiernos.

– Vayan a un cuarto.

Derek gruño levemente, Stiles rió con fuerza al igual que sus amigos. ¡Hasta Theo sonreía desde su asiento! El rubio empezó a hacer bromas sobre el lado adorable del mayor, secundado por la rubia y la castaña junto a él.

Stiles se apoyo ligeramente en el pecho de su novio. Su mirada se topo con la de Theo, quien le guiño un ojo sonriendo.

Stilinski sabía que no importaba lo grande que fuera la sonrisa de Raeken, en el fondo estaba dolido, intentado sentirse feliz por el de lunares. Stiles también sonrió.

Más tarde aquella noche, el rubio admitiría delante de ambos que no había terminado de superar a Stiles, y que aún le quedaba un increíblemente largo camino por delante para lograrlo. Derek no se lo había tomado bien de buenas a primeras, pero Theo le había logrado calmar.

Quería a Stiles, lo quería como a nadie en este mundo, pero, ya que estaba intentando probar que no era un idiota, aseguraba que no se interpondría entre ellos. Habían firmado la paz aquella noche.

Stiles sonrió de camino a casa en el Camaro de Derek. Los dedos de su mano izquierda entrelazados con los de la mano derecha del moreno.

Había pasado un muy mal trago gracias a él hace no mucho, pero al mismo tiempo, el mayor era quien le tenía sonriendo como un completo bobo en esos momentos.

De la nada le vino el recuerdo de una ocasión en la que converso con Braeden, cuando ambos estaban pasando el rato con los Hale en el loft, pero estos estaban enfrascados en una discusión de hermanos.

La chica le había comentado a Stiles que Derek era uno de esos hombres que "no le caen bien a otros hombres", ya que las mujeres (principalmente sus novias), caían rendidas por él.

Rió entre dientes llamando la atención del mayor, quien le soltó una muda pregunta. Stilinski negó con la cabeza, restándole importancia mientras aun reía.

Había tenido razón, después de todo, no era extraño que Theo odiara a Derek antes.

Oh sí, Braeden si que había tenido razón, y como se alegraba Stiles por ello.


End file.
